Yusuke or Kurama?
by HieiKurama4
Summary: a song fic. Keiko see's Yusuke with another woman. What does she do? Review if you want this song fic made into a actually fic.I don't own Yu Yu or Evanescence.
1. The Tragedy

_**Playground school bell rings Again. Rain clouds come to play again.**_

_**Keiko ran as far as she could as fast as she could. She had just spotted Yusuk kissing another girl. The clouds of gloominess drooped over her. **_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello.**_

**_Yusuke watched as Keiko ran. It seemed like a thousand moments passed all at once then BAM here he was in the arms of another woman. He can't believe this act he did. He couldn't believe what he had done. It felt like someone slapped him across the face. _**

_**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello**_

**_Kurama saw Keiko and stopped her. "What's wrong?" She had been crying. Keio fell into his arms "Kurama! I-I can't believe it! Yusuke's with another women." She broke down. There in his arms. Kurama" you can talk to me about it." Keiko " I knew he was tired of me." She just stayed there in Kurama's arms._**

**_If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._**

**_Yusuke walked away from her. This is just a nightmare. I'll wake up and Keiko and me will be together again. He walked into the park. Right as Keiko fell into Kurama's arms. He was shocked. How could his girlfriend and friend do this to him? 'This is all a nightmare' he thought_**

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello**_

**_Keiko saw him but didn't care. She felt like she was in a million pieces and needed repaired but not by Yusuke, no. She was tired of him miss treating her. 'Yusuke, I need you no more.' She thought._**

_**I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry**_

**_Yusuke thought' After all I've done to protect you Keiko. I've lied to demons, fought for you and this is how you repay me?!' Keiko then hugged Kurama and Kurama hugged her back. For a moment all was silent._**

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello. I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday.**_

'**_I'm not dreaming this is real. I'm shocked though' that was Keiko and Yusuke's thoughts. 'I feel happy here in Kurama's arms.' Those were Keiko's thoughts. 'How could she do this to me?' were Yusuke's thoughts. All of yesterday was gone. Nothing was left. Keiko let go and turned around. Her and Yusuke had the same idea. Both took off their lockets and threw them on the ground then Kurama and Keiko left and so did Yusuke. The lockets landed side by side each open forming the picture that they had cut for the lockets. Them kissing in the middle of the park as it rained. All that was left of yesterday..._**


	2. He died!

Me: Well, I had one review, and they want me to continue this, so I shall. !  
Not too long after that dreaded day, Yusuke came to reality. Keiko had dumped him. She had gone to Kurama. There was nothing he could do about it now. Keiko was happy with Kurama. Happier than she had been with Yusuke. Yusuke had been furious with him self and had gone on a drinking spree. Every night, he came home drunk, only to have his Mom yell at him. If he were still with Keiko he would have kicked the habit for her, but no. She left him, all because of a stupid mistake he made. He just had to go out with another girl. Still, he didn't care. He was nice to Keiko if he saw her, and respected that she didn't like him. He held no grudge.  
After a whole year went by, nothing changed until Koenma called them to go on a dangerous mission, he requested no human with the exception of Kuwabara to come. Keiko kissed Kurama before he left. They had to find this demon master and stop him from getting into the human world. Everyone thought it would be a piece of cake, but it wasn't going to be. No, Yusuke had to make it more complicated after the battle. Kurama came out worse in battle barley able to walk. He walked off into the woods. Someone followed him. The silently followed him, until he came to a cliff. The person then drew his weapon and killed Kurama and as he did, pushed Kurama into the rocky water bellow. If that didn't kill him, the shark demons would. Now when they got back to the human realm, Keiko asked them where Kurama-kun was. Yusuke "Kurama told me he was coming back to see you, I guess he was sick off you." Keiko had tears form in her eyes, "You lie Yusuke! You lie!" With that she went off crying. Not long after, Koenma found Kurama's body. It looked as if a demon had killed him. No one knew who was last to see Kurama. Only two people knew who that person was, the two people and the last person with Kurama was.

ME: Okay, here ya go. Now then, Erm, R and R. And...erm, erm... Ah...AH SCREW IT! GET THE FRICK OUT OF HERE! YA GO FIND A LIFE! GET A JOB TOO IF YA CAN! Lol, sorry for shortness, more in the last two chapters. 


	3. Who did it?

Thank you all for reviewing. This is going to be the last chapter. Here it goes! Note: There will be an alternate ending for those of you who want one.Hiei and Kuwabara. They knew that he was killed. They should have went with him. But no. They figured Kurama would be fine by himself. They were wrong though. Kurama wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to be able to propose to Keiko like he had wanted to. He had been murdered. A theif, and a good friend.

They knew what had to be done. So, when Kuwabara found Hiei later that week they went to Koenma's and formed a plan. A plan to get back at Kurama's murderer. So, they got someone to do undercover work, Botan was going to do it. She was going to be the one to do it, because she knew how to do it best.

With Yusuke though, that was another story... Yusuke was at school when Keiko ran up to him and ran into his protecting arms. "Yusuke, I'm sorry I was a jerk." she was crying. Yusuke smiled a bit, "Its okay Keiko, I was a jerk too." He took a locket out of his pocket. He gave it to her. "Promise me, we'll never break up again." He whispered. "I promise Yusuke." cried Keiko.

To interup their happy moment, Yusuke and Keiko heard he words, "Keiko, You are under arrest by spirit police for the murder of Kurama Minimino, you shall be charged with first degree murder and shall be tried on the court to see your sentence." It was Koenma speaking. Both where shocked. Yusuke, "Yo-you, killed Kurama...How could you?" "You hated him, Yusuke! And I didn't kill him, I swear it!" " No, we got over that fight Keiko..."

flashback Knock knock knock! Kurama answered the door. Yusuke stood their. Yusuke sighed, "Look, I'm sorry Kurama. I was just so mad. I... kinda messed up. Friends?" He stuck out his hand. Kurama looked at him and nodded, shaking his hand. "Friends." He repeated. Then they had a good time." End flashback

"I knew you wanted to kill him, Keiko. So we set you up. Your going to jail. You've murdered countless others and you shall pay the price. Good bye Keiko." Botan came up, "Not so fast! Keiko, You are also charged with stealing, vandilization, and for plotting against us." Hiei was now on the roof. "Good job, detective. How did you know though?" "I had an odd feeling, she thought I hated Kurama. I'm sorry I couldn't save him when I went after him to stop him." Kuwabara was up there now too, "It's not your fault Uremeshi, We should have gone too."

Now, a year later Keiko is dead, for they ordered for it. Yusuke had been the one to do it. Everything is pretty much back to normal. Kurama's funeral was tramatic. They made up to Shori, Suiichi, and his step dad that he died in a car accident. It was as normal as it could be. Only one thing bugged them though.

This new girl, Sheor, was acting like Keiko, she appeared right before Kurama's death. She was one of those girls who was nothing like they appeared to be. The one question... What if Keiko hadn't killed Kurama?I think this will have a sequal. I don't know. What do you think? R&R! Buh-bye! 


End file.
